tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
FP-INHUMANITY
FP-INHUMANITY is a song composed and arranged by TP-TH-7, and best fits with Speedy and Boss Rush series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida FP-INHUMANITY is a legendary vampire series that nobody ever thought about it before. Yes, I said "vampire", it's unbelievable! We had to go through much of BPM changes, such as starting the lowest point, and ending the highest point. Try to be sure to play this at night rather than daytime, especially being a vampire, though as a regular human! No one else can threat my idol Yuichi Asami, and nobody can! Tomiko Kai Tsukiko Uchida was right about all that. Literally, this comes from that, I thought so, too. Maybe something else would have been accepted. Yuri Moto I'm glad this worked out pretty okay. I went through a lot of this. Gallery FP-INHUMANITY.png|Banner FP-INHUMANITY-bg.png|Background FP-INHUMANITY BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * FP-INHUMANITY is one of the vampire boss songs with Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Vampire Rose, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, Creature of the Night, and Bitten by One at Broken Boat. * Each graphics of FP-INHUMANITY have Yuichi Asami on the right side. Just like other graphics, he is a vampire (of course Tsukiko Uchida had interview). * FP-INHUMANITY was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON, which has caused TRANSFORMATiON to be removed off from the list. * FP-INHUMANITY share amount of jumps and freeze arrows as CHALLENGE chart from the others, like All Things When Things Go Crazy, Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~, MAKE IT UP, Elastic Wings, More Likely Nightly Template, EMPATHY OF THE HANDS, ABDUCTION and FEAR, 555, Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~ and more songs. * FP-INHUMANITY has several BPM changes, like 555 and Whole Awakening ~BEATStraNOVA mix~. ** It goes from: 100 -> 230 -> 200 -> 160 -> 182 -> stop -> 212 -> 188 -> stop -> 260 -> 2 stops -> end *** 100 and 160 are BPM's from Move It series, but the rest are Speedy series, so the song counts as Speedy series. *** Players might use 0.5x as the figuration of the half of the BPM assigned. 100 goes to 50 BPM (which is BPM of CALM (for comfort), Ballad Breeze, and Lovely Romantic), 230 goes to 115 BPM (which Place of a FunTIME Sequence has), 200 goes to 100 BPM (which Blue Illness has), 160 goes to 80 BPM (lowest point of Move It series range), 182 goes to 91 BPM (lowest point of Open-Wides), 212 goes to 106 BPM (which MAKE IT UP has, and highest point of Elastic Wings), 188 goes to 94 (lowest point of False Alarm to the 3-4~7), 260 goes to 130 BPM (which cannot have stops in any songs with this constant BPM, due to Yuri Moto reasoning, like on A Thousand Markers + BPM of AIRTIME-G). *** Also, 200's double is 400 (which songs, like its Faultflex remix, Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, and 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space has) *** 230 BPM used to be 227, but TP-TH-7 members decided to make all BPM's even numbers. ** Also, each key signatures are assigned, with C within 100 BPM, Ab within 230 and 160, B within 200, A within 182 and 212, E within 188, and G within 260. ** Each has three templates. 100, 200, and 260 have Template A; 230 and 212 have Template B; 160, 182, and 188 have Template C. * FP-INHUMANITY's BEGINNER chart is rated 7. Though, there are some several BPM changes, the stops are few of the harder moments for players that are playing this chart. * Just like YAAAAAAAAARRGH!!!, FP-INHUMANITY has 1/16th notes on its CHALLENGE chart over its 260-BPM section. * Despite that FP-INHUMANITY's CHALLENGE chart is rated two levels higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (576 vs. 570). Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 7 Category:Light Level 9 Category:Difficult Level 11 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Natural Category:4 Flats Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:3 Sharps Category:4 Sharps Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes Category:100 BPM Category:230 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:160 BPM Category:182 BPM Category:212 BPM Category:188 BPM Category:260 BPM Category:4 Stops